


Goodnight

by cosmicconflict



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Yes I reuploaded because it was connected to my old acc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicconflict/pseuds/cosmicconflict
Summary: Jisung was sitting in his Chemistry class, lamenting over his most recent maths test, which he was sure he had mucked up. Surrounded by music and a lack to complete any more work for the day, he was interrupted by the boy sitting a chair over. The boy had an unmistakable charm about him, and an incredible ability to cheer Jisung up.As the weeks continue after meeting one fateful Chemistry class, Minho and Jisung, and by association, their respective friends, become closer as they keep each other sane through the final months of their schooling.





	Goodnight

Jisung kept his head lowered as he trudged along to his next lesson; chemistry. He had just been let out of his favourite class, maths. But after an abysmal performance in his last test, maybe it wouldn’t be his favourite anymore. The test had run overtime, so Jisung walked into the chemistry laboratory, head down, with the whole class staring at him. He made his way to his seat, and visibly sighed with relief when the class turned back to their work and casual chatter. Jisung figured there was no point trying to complete the chemistry worksheet; his brain was in maths overdrive, mixed in with slight despair, frustration, and worry. The test was only out of 38 marks this time! Normally tests are out of 50, any question he mucked up would have an amplified impact on his final score this time around. 

Jisung slid into his seat, sorted his laptop and books, and then grabbed his phone. The mundaneness of sorting tangrams was surprisingly soothing for Jisung, and as he placed his purple headphones over his ears and turned up the volume of his music, he was determined to just relax for the chemistry lesson. He could catch up on any work later, anyway. 

The relaxing was going perfectly, until about five minutes later, Jisung felt a tap on his shoulder. He adjusted his headphones so he could understand what had just happened, and saw a boy half-hanging out of his seat to reach over to Jisung, a long, blue, plastic ruler in his hand. Jisung realised that was what he had been poked with.

As Jisung pulled off his headphones, the unknown boy took the opportunity to ask “Why aren’t you doing your work?”

It’s not like the boy was using a scolding tone, and Jisung knew this. It’s more as if the unknown boy was just curious. From what Jisung knew of the boy, he was extremely smart, but only showed up to half of the lessons he was required to. Jisung knew he and the boy received roughly the same scores each test. Except, Jisung’s marks were due to days, if not weeks, of hard study, and the boy’s scores were due to the 4 hours of revision he had crammed in the night before the test. 

Jisung couldn’t see any malicious intent written on the boy’s face, and his large, curious eyes made Jisung want to just tell the truth for once. 

“Honestly, I’m just sad” Jisung drawled, in the tone where it sounded like he was joking around, but there was an underlying feeling of sadness through the sentence. “I just had a maths test, and I royally screwed up the last question. Which teacher writes a 38 mark test? Surely that’s not fair!

The unknown boy looked slightly stumped to have been presented with such an honest reply, but there was also a twinge of sadness in his eyes. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and enlarged his Spotify display so Jisung could read the screen.

“Have you heard this song?” the boy asked, displaying the album cover of Fanxy Child’s new song, Y. 

“Oh no I haven’t! I’ve been meaning to listen. Is it good?” 

“Good? It’s more than good. Listen to this song, and you won’t feel sad anymore. And I’m sure your maths test was fine. You’re smart.”

Jisung was surprised to hear such simple but kind words from the boy on their first experience talking together. Jisung had always known of everybody in his year level, whether it was a name or a face, or a random fact. It was something he was extremely proud of. But Jisung didn’t ever think that he was recognisable to people he had never talked to. Jisung decided to continue to kind conversation, replying with  
“Thank you, let’s hope it was a lot better than I’m thinking.” 

And after a slight pause, “I’m Jisung, by the way”

The boy slightly chuckled to himself, before he replied with “I know. And I’m Minho. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too.”

\------

Half an hour later and some successful work completed, Jisung decided enough time had passed that he could safely listen to Y without seeming like an obsessive, crazy, or sad person. He got 2 minutes through the song before he felt the same tapping from Minho’s ruler.

“Have you listened to the song yet?”

“I’m literally listening to it now”. Jisung found it funny that he was asked exactly when he had started listening. 

“So you’re really happy now, right?” Minho asked again, a smile on his face. Minho really seemed to ask most of the questions.

Returning the smile, Jisung simply replied with “I guess you could say that”, before packing up his books to head to his locker at the end of the lesson.

Minho must have been right though, Jisung really was happy. Because when he walked out of chemistry, Jisung had the most giant, giddiest grin plastered over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops it's kinda very short for a first chapter  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll be back with another chapter soon!  
Also if you have feedback let me know!  
Thank you for reading  
*****I reuploaded because the previous was connected to my old user eek sorry *****


End file.
